


RS-39025V

by Svart_Jade



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Mission Reports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svart_Jade/pseuds/Svart_Jade
Summary: When they had asked for volunteers to scout far-reaching planets, he had jumped at the call.The planet didn’t have a name, just a series of numbers. He could understand that.His orders were simple. Find confirmation that there were other lifeforms on the planet.





	RS-39025V

The air was hot, humid, sticking to his face and dripping down his neck to pool on the ridge where his armour met his undersuit. His boots sunk into the moist earth as he waded through the sea of branches, eyes peering through the sunlight for a place to rest. 

_RS-39025V LOG 2: Fabrics for location must be breathable._

Volunteers only. That’s what he had been told. Up until the moment they had closed him in the pod in preparation for launch, they had told him: ‘Volunteers only - if you have any doubts, there is absolutely no shame in backing out.’

_RS-39025V LOG 31: Still no sign of civilization. Was this place never populated or did they die off?_

But he hasn’t signed up aboard the _Valiant_ to guard laboratories as scientists squabble over how to grow beans in zero gravity. To make his rounds down empty hallways as the ship slept around him. He had come to see new places, explore new worlds! 

_RS-39025V LOG 27: Day cycle seems to be shorter than night cycle. Is it their summer time? Does this place have seasons?_

So when they had asked for volunteers to scout far-reaching planets, he had jumped at the call. Strapped on his boots, loaded up his rifle and marched his ass down to the Shadow in charge of the mission. 

_RS-39025V LOG 8: Stepped in a pile of feces that came up to my ankle. How large is the wildlife here?_

The ride down hadn’t been easy. Arms crossed over his chest, feet braced against the plated bolts, head forced back against the seat as the pod plummeted through the atmosphere. The pod had skipped, rolled, and almost fractured upon landing but had held for him. 

_RS-39025V LOG 14: Air smells sticky sweet. Large amounts of overly ripe fruit?_

The planet didn’t have a name, just a series of numbers. He could understand that. He had signed away his name years ago for the Cause. But everything deserved something of its own. Maybe he could ask that they keep this place if he found something worthwhile. 

_RS-39025V LOG 20: Planet is not suggested for those suffering from Ophidiophobia. _

Perching on a rock and sipping from his canteen, he glanced at the timer strapped to his wrist. Four days from now, 0600. A red switch hidden beneath in case he needed an emergency evacuation. But until then, he was alone. Nothing but him and the birds humming above. 

_RS-39025V LOG 39: Have found rocks placed in what looks like strategic places to rest on. Natural coincidence?_

The sun waits for no-one. As hot as it was, he needed to keep moving, find a place to make camp. There were rivers flowing freely and the tests had come back that the water was safe for human consumption. His supplies would last until pickup but he desperately needed a bath. 

_RS-39025V LOG 15: The temperature is holding steady at 32 degrees celsius. Will observe if the temperature drops at night. _

Slinging his rifle over his shoulder, he descended back into the unknown, leaves scratching against the plates of his armour. The strap holding his left shoulder plate seemed to be rubbing thin. He would need to stop and repair it soon. 

_RS-39025V LOG 23: Have found remains of a small creature. Bones have been broken in places with gnaw marks along the surface._

The ground seemed to even out under his feet, a gap in the trees where a path had been worn. A divet caught his eye, a puddle of mud still wet from the humidity. A clawed print pressed into the ground, two feet not four. And the remains of a woven basket rotted through. 

_RS-39025V LOG 41: I have found evidence of intelligent life. _

His orders were simple. Upon confirmation that there were other lifeforms on the planet, he was to signal the ship. But a rotted basket wasn’t confirmation. Adjusting the mask protecting his face, he tilted his head to better study the tracks before slipping off down the trail. 

_RS-39025V LOG 42: [ERROR. File Corrupted.]_


End file.
